


Three Marks

by saltandbyrne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Human Castiel, Knifeplay, Multi, Scarification, Tattoos, Threesome - M/M/M, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Human/fallen Castiel has an affinity for tattoos or/scarification. Three of either, designs and locations."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Marks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Random-ass tumblr fic is random.

~1~

Dean dragged him to the tattoo parlor first thing.  ”Last thing I need to worry about is some demon playing roller-derby with an ex-angel suit.”  It itched something awful while it was healing, but it was worth it.  He likes how they all look the same now, shirtless and piled on top of each other.  Like he belongs with them.  Like he’s family.

~2~

“It hurts.”  Cas has tears in his eyes, and Dean’s hand digs into the bathroom doorframe.  He’d seemed alright, but now Dean wonders if Cas has finally lost it, hand shaking as he holds the box-cutter over the sink.  ”This never hurt before.”  He looks at Dean in the mirror before slowly turning around, letting the blade clatter against the porcelain as he smiles.  He presses his hand against the sigils, reaching out for Dean with a ragged laugh.  ”Why didn’t you tell me it could feel like this?”

~3~

“Just one more.”  Sam steadies the scalpel in his hand, locking eyes with Dean before he traces the final curve down Cas’ back.  Cas shudders, burying his face deeper into Dean’s neck, wrapping his legs tighter where he’s astride Dean’s lap.  Holding on not for fear of falling but just because he can.  He knows he’ll run out of skin eventually, but that doesn’t matter.  Not when he can feel the sting of Sam’s tongue pressing against the fresh wound, the weight of Dean’s chest pressed against his.  Bleeding and human and perfectly alive, Cas sighs against Dean’s neck and grips him tighter. “Do it again.”


End file.
